


The soda fic

by GriffinGabble



Category: Phandom
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Soda, but it's kinda funny, idk why i did this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinGabble/pseuds/GriffinGabble
Summary: danul and fill drink sum soda and have sum fun 
 
this fic is a complete joke, all grammar and spelling mistakes are on purpose. lowercase intended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Part uno**

 

"danul!" fill screeched "did u drink my cherry soda?!?"

"naw bish! i dont drink nastyass cherry soda." danul cringed

fill walked over to danul

"ur a lyen bish yah no that."

"who u callen a lyer?"

"u pin head" fill crackled with a ginger ale filled mouth

"fuk u fill" danul said grabbing the soda from fill. "ill find sumeone else to fuk me!"

"that's a lode of barnacles" fill cried spilling his soda

"NUUUUUU" they both cried out


	2. Chapter 2

Part too

"FILL1!1!" danul cried "WUT DID U DO???"

"wuT DID I DO?!" fill retorted "U CANT LEAF ME!"

"watch me" danul crys as he prances out the door "bi the way i dumped ur cherry soda down the drain"

"damn danul" fill cried wiping up his ginger ale "ur a worthless pin head u no that?!"

"whO U CALLEN PIN HEAD?!?!!?"

"me cuz im dirty!dan"

"fillip mikle lester delet ur account rn"

"make me daddy"

"weLP THERE GOES MY FUKEN PANTS!"I'm


	3. Part tree

"danul put ur pants back on"

"I hat you"

"dONT U PICE OF SHET!1!1!1" full cried throwing soda at danul.

"fill that made me moist."

"Danul stap u spork u have a dik not a vag"

"do u not no how liquids work?!"

fill looked at danul coved in the bootyfl ginger soda. 

"fill wut r u looking at?"

"u look delicious" fill said in awe "i could eat u rite up."

"fillip plz dont eat me LOL." danul cries 

"Naw m8, u look gr8."

"four fuks sake fill." danul cringed @ the my space like language "delet urself rn u pice of shet i cant fuken take dis any more."  danul walked back too the door. "ill have christ and pb&j fuk me instead of ur ugly ass"


End file.
